


Camp Avalon

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Merlin and Arthur get into another fight at school they are forced to spend two weeks with each other at camp. Will they become friends and maybe more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

"You two know that fighting is prohibited on school grounds" lectured the principal as he glared at Merlin who was holding tissues to his bloody nose and at Arthur who was holding a ice pack to his bruised and slightly swollen cheek "and since detentions and suspensions have been doing nothing to deter you from your fights your parents and I have found a special punishment for you two" he continued as Merlin groaned and Arthur rolled his eyes. The principal continued ignoring the boys protests "During this summer you two will have to go to a camp together for two weeks where you will share a cabin, do activities together etc. The only time you two may be a part is during meals where you can sit with people of your choosing. There will be one adult who will check on you through out the day" Arthur spoke up first

" I have to spend two weeks of MY summer with this idiot!?" Said Arthur angrily jabbing a finger at Merlin

"Or you can be expelled" reasoned the principal. Merlin sat with his arms crossed and grumbled about not wanting to share a cabin with a prat.

"Do you have something to share ?" Asked the principal. Merlin shook his head.

" Good you two are dismissed" said the principal shooing them out of his office. Arthur glared at Merlin as they walked out.

"This is all your fault you know" said Arthur

"My fault!?" Said Merlin angrily "you threw the first punch!"

"You called me a prat!" Arthur shot back

"You were being one" countered Merlin

"I can not spend my summer with you" shouted Arthur

"I'm not overly excited about this either but I'm sucking it up" said Merlin

Arthur just glared at him and walked away

One week into summer

Uther dropped off a very grumpy looking Arthur and Morgana who wanted to go to "spend time with her brother" or at least that's what she said. Arthur was sure it was just so she could come and torment him. Arthur's mood did lighten a bit when he saw that some of his friends were also one the bus. He quickly got on the bus but stopped when the bus driver started to talk to him

"what's your name?"

"Arthur" Arthur responded

"You are supposed to sit right behind me with Merlin" the driver instructed. Arthur groaned but took his seat. Three minutes before the bus was supposed to leave Merlin ran onto the bus. After telling the bus driver his name and begrudgingly takes his seat next to Arthur and put his headphones in his ears. Arthur glared at him when he sat down but Merlin ignored him and started to to quietly humming to whatever song was playing. Arthur recognized it as Cable Car by The Fray.

"At least his music taste doesn't suck" thought Arthur

Arthur watched as Merlin pulled out a sketchbook and continued putting details on the outline of the dragon. Arthur tried to get a better view but Merlin blocked his view with his shoulder and threw Arthur a glare.

"I don't want to add you criticizing my drawings to the list of things that you do that make me mad" said Merlin

"You have a list?" Asked Arthur. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it's under my bed want me to fetch it when we get back?" Asked Merlin sarcastically. Arthur decided it was best just to stay quiet this time and went back to humming a different song Arthur didn't recognize. After about 20 minutes Merlin started to feel sleepy and not after long he started to nod off and his head hit Arthur's shoulders. Arthur was suprised at the sudden weight that hit his shoulder. He looked down and saw a head of raven hair he contimplates waking Merlin up but he reasoned Merlin was quieter when he was asleep. Or at least that's what Arthur told himself. At one point Morgana looked over at Merlin sleeping on Arthur's shoulder and smirks at Arthur.

"Awwwwwwwww did Merlin fall asleep on your shoulder" cooed Morgana

"Shut up Morgana" snapped Arthur

"But it's so cute!" Said Morgana. Arthur looked shocked.

"In no way is this cute the only reason I'm allowing this is because he's quiet when he's asleep" argued Arthur

"Suuuure keep telling yourself that" said Morgana smirking

"It's true!" Declared Arthur. Morgana just shook her head and turned back to her book. Arthur just looked at Merlin

"You're making my life difficult even though you are asleep" whispered Arthur "how is that even possible?"

Merlin just muttered quietly in his sleep. About 20 minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the camp. Arthur jostled his shoulder to wake Merlin up. Merlin head shot up and looked around blinking.

"Wha-what" said Merlin blinking and looking around sleepily

"Come on you dweeb were here. You slept on my shoulder the whole way here" said Arthur

"Oh right" said Merlin as he got off the bus. Merlin's hair was sticking up in some spots from where his head was on Arthur's shoulder and Arthur had the sudden urge to smooth down Merlin's hair but instead he just hit Merlin up side the head.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Merlin "what was that for?" Merlin rubbed where Arthur had hit him

"Sleeping on my shoulder " said Arthur cooley

"You could have woken me up or moved my head you didn't need so smack me!" Exclaimed Merlin. Arthur just shrugged and walked over to one of the counselor that were leading kids to their cabins and Merlin quickly followed him.

"Hi I'm Annie what's your names?" She asked

"Arthur and Merlin" Arthur answered quickly

"Ok you two will be in cabin 8 together. Your bags are already in your cabin your parents sent them via mail. Phones and iPods are only allowed in the cabin. Schedules for all activities are in your cabin you two need to come to two of the 5 activities every day. When you have free time you must stay in the camp or cabin you can do any of the other activities set up that are open all the time such as arts and crafts, outdoor games, canoeing or swimming. Your private counselor will be Gauis and he will make sure that you two will be together at all time" she explained "and here is your cabin enjoy!" She finished with a smile. Arthur snorted and Merlin smiled and thanked her before they walked inside. The cabin had two beds with plenty of between them and a bathroom. Merlin flopped on his bed. Arthur stares at at the schedule on the wall. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a old man walked in and looked at the two of them

"I take it you are Merlin and Arthur" said the man

"Yes sir" replied Merlin

"Please call me Gauis" said the man "I'm here to make sure you two stick together for and make sure you don't kill each other. I will wake you up in the morning, you will check in with me before going any where and I will check on you during activities"

Merlin groaned and buried his head in the pillow and Arthur banged his head on the wall. Gauis raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"I will leave you two to it than. I'm in the cabin right next to you" said Gauis as he walked out.

"I can't believe that we have to share a cabin. Do you snore? I bet you snore" said Merlin

"I don't snore!" said Arthur

"Suuure you don't" said Merlin

"How long will be in jail if I kill you? asked Arthur

"Well because its premeditated murder you be in ja-" started Merlin

"Stop" interrupted Arthur "I don't really want to know. Why do you know this any way?"

Merlin just shrugged and put his headphones back in his ears and started to hum Goodnight,Goodnight. Arthur laid on his bed and started to text Gwaine.

Hey

Hey how's camp going for you?

So far it's ok. It would be better if Merlin wasn't here. He fell asleep on my shoulder on the bus!

Why are you complaining? I wouldn't mind if he fell asleep on my shoulder.

Wait do you have a crush on him?!

Dude you know that I like Percy. I'm just saying Merlin is a total cutie and a really talented artist. Not to mention pretty smart

He's not cute

I know you don't like him but even you have admit he's cute

Nope not doing it

Fine fine fine

A bell rang in the distance

I got to go get Merlin away from his phone

I will see you at dinner then

Arthur looked over at Merlin who was still laying on his bed drawing with headphones in. Arthur came over and yanked a headphone out of his ear.

"Oi!" Shouted Merlin

"It's time for lunch" said Arthur

Merlin packed up and they followed the rest kids to the lunch area. Merlin automatically went to go sit with Morgana and Gwen while Arthur sat with Lance, Gwaine, Percy, Elyan and Leon. Food and plates were already set out on the tables. Arthur sat down and started putting food on his plate.

"So who is everyone rooming with?" Asked Arthur

"Percy and I are sharing" said a very smug Gwaine

"Leon and I are sharing" said Lance

"I have to share with my sister" said Elyan slightly annoyed. Arthur reached over and patted his shoulder

"At least you don't have to share with Merlin" said Arthur

"Hey Merlin isn't that bad" said Elyan

"Your supposed to be on my side" teased Arthur

"You know I always have your back unless it comes to Merlin Gwen would kill me if I had anything to with your and Merlin's little battle. And I would prefer not to have my sister mad at me" said Elyan

"Ok that's understandable" agreed Arthur

"We should all meet up at outdoor games after breakfast tomorrow" said Gwaine

"Would love to but I have to stick with Merlin or else I get in trouble" said Arthur

"So bring him with you we like him well enough" said Percy

"I'll ask him but no promises" agreed Arthur

"Good enough" said Gwaine

"Im sure Merlin will be cool with it. Merlin is pretty cool about this sort of stuff" said Lance

"Why is Merlin friends with all of you?" Asked Arthur

Gwaine started making a list "Because we didn't shove him in a locker and we don't tease him endlessly and we don't get into fights and-"

"Alright alright I get it no need to continue" interrupted Arthur. They all continued their meals

At Merlin's table

"Soooooo how's Arthur?" Asked Gwen

"A prat" answered Merlin

"Will you two ever get along?" Sighed Gwen

"Nope" said Merlin cheerfully

"Who would want to get along with him?" Asked Morgana

"His friends seem to get along with him and they seem decent" said Gwen

"You only say that because you have a crush Lance" teased Morgana. Gwen turned bright red and Merlin laughed

"Gwen is right they are all pretty pleasant Gwaine's a bit odd and a huge flirt but he's nice" agreed Merlin. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"What ever. I think they are a bunch of hooligans" said Morgana.

This made both Gwen and Merlin laugh as they all finished their dinner.

"Well we should all head back to our cabins good luck with Arthur love" said Morgana as she walked. Slowly all campers headed back to their cabin. Merlin automatically put his headphones back in when they got back to their cabin.

"What is with you and your headphones?" Asked Arthur before Merlin could put both in.

"If I can't hear you then the urge to punch you will lessen" said Merlin before he put the other headphone in. Arthur rolled his eyes again. Arthur laid on his bed and shut his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Arthur was woke up in the middle of the night by a small whimpering coming from Merlin bed. Arthur looked over at Merlin and watched him toss and turn.

He must be having a nightmare thought Arthur. Suddenly memories of him having nightmares and Morgana softly petting his hair and calming him down.

I will never get to sleep with this thought Arthur or at least that was the excuse he came up with for getting out of bed, kneeling by Merlin's bed and started petting his hair. Merlin started to quiet down and stopped moving. Arthur's eyes lingered on Merlin's face.

He looks so peaceful when he's not all worked up about something I said. And maybe Gwaine was right he is kinda of cute thought Arthur wait what did I just think that Merlin is cute? What the hell is going on?

Arthur shook his head and went back to his bed and soon fell back asleep.

I don't own Merlin or any of the songs mentioned. Please leave a review! Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Gaius came in and woke them up. Merlin yawned and stretched up. Arthur got up and grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change while Merlin slowly got out of bed After a few minutes there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you decent I need to brush my teeth" merlin said from outside the door

"Just a moment geez,"'Arthur shouted back

"Your taking longer then my mom!" Merlin shouted back. Arthur flung open the door.

"I'm done happy?" Said Arthur

"Ecstatic" responded Merlin sarcastically as he pushed past Arthur with his toothbrush and toothpaste Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What's the box on your shirt next to that guy?" Asked Arthur. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the TARDIS and that guy is Matt Smith" said Merlin

"Oh that's from that doctor what show isn't it?" Asked Arthur

"Who it's Doctor Who" said Merlin

"Whatever not all of us can be huge nerds" said Arthur

"Not all of us can be huge prats either" said Merlin "now leave me alone so I can brush my teeth"

Arthur rolled his eyes but left the bathroom. A few minutes Merlin came back out of the bathroom.

"Hey Merlin you think we could go to outdoor games for a bit after breakfast?" Asked Arthur

"Fine but don't expect me to play and after we are going swimming" said Merlin

"Deal. And I wouldn't dream of letting you play you might hurt your pretty little head" mocked Arthur. Merlin glared at him and went and grabbed his sketchbook out of his bag.

"What's that for?" Asked Arthur gesturing to the book

"I'm not going to just sit there and watch you and your friends play football or whatever you guys do" said Merlin. Arthur rolled his eyes and they walked to breakfast together.

"I'm going to tell Gaius the plans for the morning ok?" Said Merlin

"Ok go" said Arthur "leave me to walk to breakfast all by my self"

"I'm sure you will survive if you get lost I'm sure Morgana can be your knight in shining armor. You know after she teases you endlessly" said Merlin as he walked towards Gaius's cabin.

"I don't need Morgana to save me!" Arthur shouted after him

"Suuuure you don't" teased Merlin "suuuure you don't"

"Shut up!" Arthur said with a grin on his face. Merlin grinned back before walking into Gaius's cabin. Arthur shook his head as he walked to breakfast. When he reached the dinning area he went and sat down with the rest of his friends still with a small smile on his face. Gwaine looked at him as he sat down

"What's got you so happy princess?" Gwaine asked. Arthur looked up from loading his plate full of food.

"Can't a man be happy without being questioned" asked Arthur

"You were pretty bummed yesterday about being stuck with Merlin but now you're all happy. Did something happen between you two last night" Gwaine said waggling his eyebrows. Arthur almost spit out his food.

"What!? No! Never" said a shocked Arthur. Gwaine raised a eyebrow and took a sip of his orange juice.

"Huh. Anyway can you two can to out door games or did Merlin shut that down?" Percy asked

"Yeah Merlin said that was fine but he isn't joining in wouldn't want him to hurt his pretty little head right?" Arthur joked

"So you think he's pretty. Or at least his head is" Gwaine reasoned

"What? No Gwaine just just no" Arthur said shaking his head

"Hey you said it not me" Gwaine said putting his arms up in the air

"Why? Why must you twist all my words?" Arthur said

"Because it's fun and annoys you" said. Gwaine grinning. Merlin who was passing by them from returning from Gauis's stopped and grinned.

"Annoying Arthur. Please do tell" Merlin said grinning

"Come here you" said Gwaine grinning before pulling Merlin down on to his lap. Arthur felt a odd twinge in his chest watching Merlin and Gwaine talking and grinning. Arthur shook his head trying to get rid of the strange feeling.

"Ok Gwaine let Merlin go eat he only has ten minutes" said Arthur. Merlin covered his heart with his hand as he got off Gwaines lap.

"Aww Arthur I didn't know you cared" teased Merlin. Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"No it's just I want to eat my food in peace without hearing your voice" said Arthur. Merlin rolled his eyes while we walked away to his own table. Gwaine looked at Arthur.

"Awww you chased him away" Gwaine mock pouted with his arms crossed. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Soooo what do you want to guys want to do at outdoor games?" Lance asked

"Football?" Suggested Percy

"Rugby" said Arthur

"Basketball" said Leon

"Let's do football" agreed Gwaine

"Football sounds good to me" Elyan said

"Football it is then" Lance said clapping his hands together. The bell outside rang telling them they could go start their morning activities. They all started to file out. Arthur waited outside a

few feet from the door and waited for Merlin. He saw him happily chatting away with Morgana and Gwen walking slowly.

"Merlin" Arthur shouted "stop dilly dallying and get over here!"

"I'm coming I'm coming calm down you prat" Merlin shouted back. Arthur rolled his eyes at the nickname Merlin had given him a few years back. Merlin said a quick goodbye to his friends and jogged over to Arthur

"Ok we are going to let you play with your friends for A hour and a half hours then we are going to swing by the cabin and I'm going to grab my swimsuit you can do whatever you want to we are going swimming for a hour and a half" said Merlin as they walked towards the field.

"Wow you got this all planned out don't you?" Teased Arthur

"Hey I like having a plan sue me" said Merlin. Once they arrived at the field Merlin headed to the bleachers and Arthur went to his group of friends who had already started kicking the ball around.

"What's Merlin going to do while we are doing this?" Asked Percy

"He's going to read his book or draw or do something like that" Arthur said "but we have a time limit of an hour and a half"

Gwaine kicked the ball at Arthur.

"Let's get playing then. Let's split up. I call Percy" Gwaine said. Arthur rolled his eyes he knew Gwaine had a huge crush on Percy and he was pretty sure Percy liked him back.

"Ok then I want Leon" Arthur said

"Elyan"

"Lance"

"Well now that thats all figured out let's start playing" said Elyan happily. The two teams and started playing. Every now and then Arthur would look up and look at Merlin. Every time he would look up Merlin would be drawing in his sketch book. One time he looked up and Gwaine nailed the top of his head with the ball.

"Ow! What the hell Gwaine" shouted Arthur

"Stop ogling Merlin and get back to the game" teased Gwaine

"I'm not ogling Merlin!" Arthur shouted. Merlin head shot up.

"What? I heard my name" Merlin said looking from Arthur to Gwaine.

"Nothing go back to your doodling" Arthur said

"I'm not doodling" muttered Merlin

"Sure you're not" said Arthur "if its not doodles show me then"

"Yeah that's not happening" said Merlin as he looked back down at his sketchbook not noticing Arthur was walking towards him until Arthur had snatched the sketchbook out of his hand.

"Hey give that back!" Merlin shouted angrily as he tried to wrench his sketchbook from Arthur's grasp. Arthur turned his back on him effectively blocking Merlin from getting his sketch book back. Arthur looked at what he was working on it was a almost finished sketch of a dragon and the detail was astounding. Arthur was impressed. He was so caught up in examining the amount of effort and detail that went into the drawing he didn't notice merlin was about to grab his sketchbook back from him. Before Arthur knew what was happening Merlin had snatched the book from his hands and was holding it close to his chest glaring at Arthur.

"Well?" Said Merlin "where are the insults and teasing?"

"I'm not going to tease you about those. They don't suck. I'm glad you found something you're decent at good for you" Arthur said clapping him on the back. Merlin looked slightly shocked. That's was the closest Arthur had come to giving him a compliment.

"Uhhhh thanks? I think.." Merlin said carefully. Arthur just shrugged and went back to his game and Merlin started to put the finishing touches on his drawing. Merlin was so wrapped up in his drawing and Arthur was so concentrated on his game (his team was up 8-6) neither of them noticed the menacing storm clouds that started to roll in until Gaius came up to the whole group and told them they needed to head back to their cabins because a huge storm was rolling in. Merlin quickly shut his notebook and held it to his chest protecting his precious work. Everyone started to disperse to their own cabins. While walking to their cabin Arthur started to feel some rain he looked over at Merlin who clenched the book tighter to his chest trying to shield it from the rain and he picked up speed. They arrived at the cabin just as the rain started coming down in sheets. Merlin looked over his sketchbook relieved that it was almost completely dry except a few drops of rain.

"Well there goes my swimming time. But hey I don't think we have to do any of those activities today" Merlin said "it looks like a huge storm"

"You mean I'm stuck with you for the rest of the day?" Arthur teased lightly.

"Oh how will you ever survive?" Merlin said putting the back of his hand to his head in overly dramatic manner. Arthur caught himself smiling at Merlins theatrics. He watched as Merlin checked his phone and frowned.

"It's dead. I must have forgotten to plug it in" Merlin said. Outside the storm was raging on. All the sudden the lights started to flicker which made Merlin look warily at the lights.

"I've been watching too much Supernatural" he mumbled to himself. All the sudden the lights went completely out.

"And there goes the electricity..." Arthur said distastefully as he checked his phone which was also dead and he sighed. Merlin flopped on the bed. Merlin opened his sketchbook Arthur reached over and shut it.

"Oh no you don't get to draw you are going to entertain me" Arthur said

"Entertain you? I'm not the court jester" Merlin replied opening his book again this time Arthur took it.

"Nope we are going to have a real conversation" said Arthur "I have nothing else to do"

"Fine Ill talk to you just give my sketchbook back" said Merlin putting his hand out. Arthur handed him his book back and Merlin quickly put it back into his bag. Merlin sat cross legged on his bed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Merlin

"We could just talk or play some sort of game" suggested Arthur. Merlin looked slightly worried about the suggestion of a game.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart Merlin it will be fun" said Arthur

"Why are you being so nice all the sudden?" Merlin blurted out. Arthur looked surprised at the question.

"I don't know. I haven't had any sudden urges to strangle you since we got here which is new and all my friends seem to think you are a pretty decent guy. So maybe we could start over and possibly not hate each other? You know if that is possible. I uh promise not to shove you in any more lockers but you got to stop calling me a prat. I mean it would be easier for us to deal with these two weeks " said Arthur awkwardly. Merlin contemplated this for a moment.

"I agree with your terms and conditions under one of my own conditions. I can call you a prat when you deserve it" countered Merlin. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Fine but only if I really deserve it" agreed Arthur. Merlin beamed at him and after Arthur's stomach did a funny flip he decided he wanted that smile directed at him a lot more.

"So now that we figured that out what is the game did you want to play?" Merlin asked cautiously

"Oh do you trust me now?" Asked Arthur teasingly

"As long as you stop taking my sketchbook I think I could learn to trust you. Maybe" Merlin answered.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could play would you rather" suggested Arthur. Merlin shrugged

"I don't see why not" Merlin said

How to get Merlin to grin at me again? Thought Arthur I got it!

"Would you rather always wear traditional samurai garb or spider man suit?" Asked Arhur. Merlin started to giggle. Which made Arthur's heart flip and grinned back at him. Once Merlin calmed down he answered

"I would rather wearing a Spider-Man costume for the rest of my life!" Said Merlin. Arthur nodded

"I agree I agree the other would be weird" agreed Arthur

"Let's see would you rather read your favorite book for the rest of your all or watch your favorite TV show for the rest of your life?" Asked Merlin

"TV show"replied Arthur instantly

"Really? I would much prefer reading my favorite book forever then TV show" said Merlin

"What if it was that doctor when show" asked Arthur

"It's doctor who. And I can't answer that question. It's way to hard!" Merlin exclaimed. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You nerd" Arthur said

"And proud of it" Merlin said. Arthur just shrugged and moved on

"Would you rather date a famous person or a poor person" Arthur asked

"Hmm depends on the famous person some of them are really stuck up some are really great" said Merlin

"Hmmm good point" said Arthur "ok here's a new question for you would you rather have a girlfriend or a boyfriend"

Pffft I know the answer why would I ask that thought Arthur. Merlin froze and looked at his feet turning red. Wait why is he not responding...thought Arthur could he be...

"I ummm would rather have a uhhh boyfriend" said Merlin getting quieter and qquieter as he finished his sentence till the last word was barely audible. Arthur's eyes went wide and he didn't know what to say he was not expecting that answer. Merlin kept his eyes on the ground not meeting Arthur's.

"Me too" said Arthur said quietly with a small smile. Merlin looked up with a surprised look on his face.

"Really?" said Merlin

"Yeah" Arthur replied. Merlin smiled at Arthur who smiled back at him.

"Ok ok cool" said Merlin. All the sudden there was a knock on the door. Arthur got up and opened the door Gauis was standing there soaking wet with two slightly wet sandwiches.

"I brought lunch for you two boys" he said. Arthur quickly took the sandwiches from him and said a quick thank you before shutting the door and turning back to Merlin. He walked back over to the raven haired boy and handed him one of the sandwhiches.

"Thanks" said Merlin as he started to eat the sandwich

"No problem" said Arthur as he went back to his own bed and took a bite out of his sandwich. Merlin started quietly humming a song that wasn't familer to him. Arthur gave him a quizzical look.

"What it's the sherlock theme song" said Merlin. Arthur shook his head at him

"You are a dork" Arthur said shaking his head. Merlin rolled his eyes and finished his sandwich.

"So what do you watch?" Asked Merlin

"You know normal tv show like The Walking Dead and Psych" said Arthur. Merlin's eyes lit up when he said Psych

"We do have a show in commen!" Said Merlin

"You watch Psych? I'm suprised it's not geeky at all!" Arthur teased. Merlin stuck his tounge out at him causing Arthur to shake his head.

"How old are you? Three?" Asked Arthur

"How dare you say that I am offended!" Said Merlin putting a hand over his heart in mock offense "if any thing I'm four!"

Arthur started laughing causing Merlin to grin. Neither of the boys noticed that the storm outside had subsided to a light drizzle until Gwaine burst though the door with Percy and Lance in tow.

"Hello boys" said Gwaine with a grin

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Asked Arthur

"Why you two weren't doing anything" Gwaine stated as he flopped over by Merlin and ruffled his hair.

" No but maybe we didn't want a bunch of ruffians bursting into are cabin" Arthur shot back

"Well Merlin doesn't mind do ya buddy?" Asked Gwaine. Merlin shrugged

"Arthur might though and it's not just my cabin" said Merlin. Arthur gave him a greatful smile.

"What's going on you two you used to literally punch each when ever you had the chance. Did you two kiss? Did I win the bet?" Asked Percy

"What bet?!" Asked Merlin and Arthur at the same time

"Uhhh a bunch of us made a bet before camp started betting how long it would take you to kiss" said Lance sheepishly. Merlin turned bright bright red. Arthur's eyes went wide and tried to process the information.

"Well we didn't kiss" was all Arthur could say

"Ah well now that that's settled let's go canoeing!" Said Gwaine "we can race them and that can count as one of the activites we need to do"

Everyone decided that was a good idea. Gwaine stood up and when Merlin stood up Gwaine swooped him up in his arms bridal style.

"Epp Gwaine put me down!" Shouted Merlin.

"Nope" said Gwaine

Arthur felt the same pang in his chest that he felt when Merlim was sitting in Gwaines lap but this time he also felt angry at Gwaine and wanted him to put Merlin down right now. WArthur all the sudden realized what the feeling was. Jealousy. Arthur was jealous of Gwaine for being able to casually touch and pick up Merlin. He wanted to be the one who was able to pull Merlin into his lap and ruffle his hair and have Merlin be comfortable with him. Arthur didn't understand why he felt this way all he knew was he wanted Gwaine to stop touching Merlin.

"Gwaine put Merlin down right now we need to tell Gauis where we are going" Arthur said a bit sharply

"Why can't you do that by your self?" Asked Gwaine

"It would just be easier if we both went together and then we can both get in canoe together" said Arthur hoping they wouldn't see through his flimsy excuse. Gwaine sighed and carefully put Merlin on the ground. Arthur resisted the urge he had to pull Merlin to his own chest away from Gwaine. These feelings were really starting to annoy Arthur because he didn't know why he felt this way and it was highly irritating. Gwaine, Lance and Percy left to the canoes while Merlin and Arthur went to Gauis. They quickly told him where they were going and then left to canoeing. When they got there they introduced themselves to the head of canoeing John.

"Ok for this to count as one of your activites you guys have to race at least four times" explained John. They both nodded and started to get ready. Percy and Gwaine were in a canoe together as was Lance and Elyan. Arthur was in the back and Merlin was in the front. Everything started out well. Merlin and Arthur won the first three. But on the fourth they decided to go a more difficult route.

"Arthur turn left we are going to crash into that log" Merlin shouted

"No we aren't calm down!" Arthur yelled back

"Yes we are!"

"Well if we turn left we are going to go into that rock!"

"Then go right!"

"We will be fine!"

"If we tip I'm going to kill you!"

"Here at camp Avalon we don't make death threats" Gwaine teased. Him and Percy had somehow mangeded to get through everything

"Shut up Gwaine" they both shouted as they narrowly missed the log

"What did I tell you?" Said Arthur's

"Shut your trap Pendragon" said Merlin

"Oh pulling out last names are we Emrys?" Asked Arthur as they continued to bicker they didn't notice the huge rock they were about to hit until they were both in the water with there canoe upside down. When they both surfaced they looked at each other and started laughing. They both worked together to flip it back over and get all the water out. Then came the issue of getting back to the canoe. Merlin tried to just jump into the canoe but just fell back into the water causing Arthur to start laughing again. Arthur picked Merlin up by his waist and helped to lift him into the boat. Merlin leaned back on one side of the boat and offered Arthur his hand and he helped pull him into the boat. Arthur couldn't help but notice how Merlin's hand fit so perfectly into his. Once they got to shore Merlin was shivering and his teeth were chattering. John went over and checked them off for one activites. Once John left Arthur went over and pulled Merlin over to him and started to move his hands up and down Merlin's arms.

"Th-th-thanks" Merlin said through chattering teeth. Arthur frowned he wasn't actually warming Merlin up. Before he realized what he was doing he had his arms wrapped Merlin from behind and had Merlin completely pulled against his chest.

"There you will be warmer this way. Maybe if you got some meat on your bones you wouldn't be so cold" said Arthur

"I eat!' Exclaimed Merlin

"Sure you do Merlin sure you do" teased Arthur. Arthur felt more content then he ever had just standing there holding Merlin and it seemed Merlin seemed really happy to. Of course it was that moment that Gwaine and the rest of them came around.

"Well what's going on here?" Said Gwaine looking at them

"I'm just trying to keep Merlin warm" said Arthur

"Suuuuuuuuure you are" said Percy

"You know what else would keep Merlin warm. Getting him in to some warmer clothes"suggested Lance

Arthur felt reluctant to let Merlin go but he eventually did and they started to head back if the cabin. The moment they got into the cabin Merlin grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Arthur quickly changed into some dry clothes soon he heard the shower going. He laid back and started to try to put together what he had been feeling. The jealously, the stomach flips and the need to make a certain ebony haired boy smile. Everything revolved around Merlin. Then Arthur realized what was going on. He had a crush on Merlin. Arthur groaned this was not what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to just get through these two weeks not fall for the guy he's been tormenting for years. Merlin would never like the guy he just became somewhat friends with after years of dislike. The thought of Merlin never liking him made Arthur feel sick. Merlin came out of the bathroom.

"Hey I'm just going to chill for a bit. Is that ok with you?" Asked Merlin. Arthur nodded. Merlin pulled out his iPod and sketchbook. Before he put his headphones in Arthur spoke up.

"Could I listen to?" Asked Arthur Merlin pulled out the headphones out and pushed play. Arthur didn't recognize the song but Merlin seem to really like it and started

"What's the name of this song?" Arthur asked

"She Will Be Love" said Merlin. Arthur started to listen closely

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed.

Arthur looked at Merlin and decided that, that is exactly what he felt for Merlin. He never realized that Merlin might be perfect for him and he never noticed till now he really wanted Merlin. Arthur sighed Merlin looked up from his drawing and looked at Arthur.

"You ok? That was a big sigh" Asked Merlin.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Arthur. Merlin turned back to his drawing allowing Arthur to have a nice side profile of his face. Arthur took a moment to study his profile. He decided that Merlin had a very angelic face. With high sharp cheek bones, long eyelashes and very nice blue eyes. Arthur quickly looked away so Merlin wouldn't catch him staring. All the sudden he felt empty remember how nice it felt to have Merlin in his arms even if it was just to warm him up. It didn't help when he rembered that might have been the only time he would be able to have Merlin wrapped in his arms.

You know what screw it im asking him out right now thought Arthur

"Hey Merlin I was wondering if maybe you" Arthur faltered "could draw me sometime"

God dang it! what the hell! Arthur thought angrily

"Yeah sure I can start when ever I just need a picture" said Merlin

"Want to take one now?" Arthur asked

"Sure" said Merlin. He pulled out his iPod and snapped a picture of him with his back resting against the headboard of the bed in a casual pose

"Hey I wasn't ready!" Said Arthur

"To bad I like it!" Merlin replied

"Delete it!

"No!"

"Merlin delete it or I will make you"

"Oh you and what army?"

At this point both boys were smiling at each other

"I'm not deleteing it what are you going to about it?"

"This"

Arthur launched himself off his bed and tackled Merlin. Merlin squeaked not expect this to happen. Arthur ended up sitting on Merlin, while pinning his hands over his hands over his head with his face about a foot away from Merlin's. Arthur was seriously considered leading forword and just kissing Merlin and letting events play out as they will. He was about to until Gwaine burst into the room.

"Hi aga- and what's going on here?" Asked Gwaine with a eye brow raised. Merlin shot up causing Arthur to fall back on to the floor. Merlin winced

"Sorry are you ok?" Asked Merlin timidly

"Yeah fine" Arthur said rubbing the back of his head tenderly

"So what did I just walk into?" Asked Gwaine "because it looked like you two were about to have a make out session"

Merlin turned bright red and Arthur glared at him.

"All I was trying to do was delete the picture he took" said Arthur

"Mmmmm sure you were" said Gwaine

"I was!" Arthur exclaimed

"Anyway I was wondering if you guys want to go to the camp fire tonight it's in about ten minutes it counts as another activity" suggested Gwaine

"Yeah yeah that sounds good" said Merlin. Arthur nodded in agreement

"Hey Merlin can I talk to Arthur for a bit in private" asked Gwaine

"Sure ill go talk to Gauis" said Merlin. He put on his shoes and left.

"What do you want Gwaine?" Asked Arthur

"Are you going to ask Merlin to the dance?" Asked Gwaine.

"What of course not! Why would I do that?!" Arthur sputtered

"You totally have a crush on him. Not to mention you were totally going to kiss him before I walked in" said Gwaine. Arthur gave a defeated sigh.

"How did you know?" Sighed Arthur sounding defeated

"The way you look at him, the way you were about to kiss him, the way you totally freaked out when I picked him up, the fact that you and him pulled completely to your chest "to warm him up"" Gwaine listed while ticking off every point by putting a finger up.

"Am I really being that obvious?" Groaned Arthur

"If it makes you feel better I think Merlin likes you to" said Gwaine. Arthur shook his head

"No way no how I have harassed him for years" said Arthur

"He's harassed you right back and you like him don't you?" Gwaine pointed out

Oh god Gwaines making sense this must be what going mad feels like thought Arthur

"So are you going to do it?" Asked Gwaine

"I might it would be awkward if he said no seeing we have to be around each other all the time" said Arthur

"Just do it. Everyone will be happier. You will have a date you won't dump after two weeks becuase you get bored" suggested Gwaine

"I'll think about it now shut up before a Merlin comes in" said Arthur. Not two minutes after he said that Merlin came in muttered about riddles, stupid ancient old men and coins. Arthur gave him a strange look.

"What took you so long?" Asked Arthur

"Gauis's secretary Killigrarg wanted to have a chat but we can go" answered Merlin

"Awesome lets go" said Gwaine. They all left for the fire. Merlin shivered while they waited for the fire to start they had arrived pretty early. Arthur looked over at him and felt bad.

"You ok Merlin?" Asked Arthur

"im just a bit cold I'll be fine" said Merlin

What Arthur wanted to do was have Merlin sit in his lap and wrap his arms around him to keep him warm but instead he just gave him his jacket.

"Arthur you don't need to do that won't you get cold?" Said Merlin worridly

"Merlin just take the jacket I'll be fine I promise" said Arthur. Merlin pulled the hoodie over his head. It was the one with his football insignia on it and his last name on the back Ms erlin was swimming in it. Morgana came up to them and raised a eyebrow.

"Are you wearing my brothers favriote jacket that he never lets anyone touch ever that has Pendragon's on it?" Asked Morgana

"It has Pendragon's on it?" Asked Merlin trying to look back at it turning slightly red

I wouldn't mind being Pendragon's thought Merlin

"Umm the coach accidentally put a "s" at the end of everyone's jacket" explained Arthur

"But still your letting him wear it? You won't let me wash it you have to do your self" said Morgana

"If it's that important you can have it back it's ok I won't be that cold" said Merlin starting to take the jacket off

"No it's fine Morgana is exaggerating you can keep it on" said Arthur quickly

He looks adorable in that there is no way I'm letting him take it off that quickly. Not to mention I like the fact it says Pendragon's on the back thought Arthur

"Well Arthur is a bit possessive of what is his or what he wants to be his" said Gwaine giving a subtle nod towards Merlin. Morgana suddenly realized what was going on and smirked at Arthur

"I see" said Morgana slightly teasingly. Arthur turned slightly red realizing Morgana knew what was going on. Merlin shifted uncomfortablely he had a feeling that everyone knew something that he didn't. All the sudden one of the councillers told everyone to sit down so they all did. All the councillers were singing and dancing. About 20 minutes in Merlin started yawning a bit later Arthur felt a sudden weight on his shoulder he looked down and smiled. This time he didn't mind Merlin sleeping on his shoulder. He slipped a arm around his waist and heald him a bit closer. Morgana looked over

"What happend to the whole 'In no way is this cute the only reason I'm allowing this is because he's quiet when he's asleep' argument there Arthur?" Asked Morgana smirking

"Shut up Morgana" snapped Arthur

"What happened to the "he's such a idiot" and "god I hate him'" continued Morgana

"Look I don't know maybe it was just being with him all the time made me realize he's not that bad and maybe that developed to a crush" said Arthur

"Or maybe what you thought was hate was not and now you realize you like him" suggested Morgana

"Either way it doesn't matter" said Arthur

"Arthur if he's just going to be another guy you just throw away after your bored with him I will kill you. Merlin is a good guy who doesn't deserve that" said Morgana coldly. Arthur looked down at the sleeping boy and nodded his head. After the fire Arthur tried to wake Merlin up. He shook his shoulder. Merlin made some quiet noise. Arthur shook him Merlin batted his hand away and snuggled into Arthurs shoulder. Arthur really didn't want to move he knew he had to.

"Merlin get up or I'm going too carry you" threatened Arthur. Arthur watched Merlin for a few moments as Merlin didn't move.

"Alright then here we go then" Arthur said to him self. As he put Merlin over his shoulder Merlin squawked loudly.

"Arthur what are you doing!?"

"I told you if you wouldn't wake up then I'm carrying you"

"Put me down!"

"Nope I don't think I will"

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

"Prat"

"Idiot"

Once they got to the cabin Arthur put Merlin down carefully. Merlin who was still tired crawled into bed and fell right asleep. Arthur layed down in bed and turned to check on and saw Pendragon's stated proudly across and grinned but it quickly disappeard when he remembered that Merlin was only wearing it because he was cold. He turned over and went to bed.

In the middle of the night Merlin woke up to get a drink

That's odd I haven't had a nightmare tonight and last night it wasn't very long. Wait why am I so warm thought Merlin. He looked down and saw he was still wearing Arthur's sweater

That answers one of my questions

Merlin snuggled back into the blankets and smiled. The sweater still smelled like Arthur he buried his nose a little farther into the sweater and fell back asleep.

I still dont own anything mentioned. Please leave a review it's much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin and Arthur had both woken up and weregetting ready for the day

"Ok what do you want to do today?" Asked Arthur as he smiled at the fact Merlin was still wearing his sweater. Merlin shrugged.

"It's a bit cold to go swimming" said Merlin "ummm we could go to arts and crafts for a little bit"

"Of course you want to go to arts and crafts. Ok but we are also doing sports again'" said Arthur

"Fine" said Merlin "I'll go talk to Gauis"

Merlin put his shoes on and walked to the office where Gauis and nodded at his secretary.

"I see you took young Pendragon's jacket" commented Killigrarg. Merlin blushed he forgot he had his jacket.

"Maybe the he does care more about you then you think" he said

"I was just a little cold it's not a big deal" Merlin said "it's a jacket not a kidney"

"A jacket that proudly states your his" said Killigarag. Merlin blushed even harder

"It was a typo" muttered Merlin as he went into Gauis's office ad he heard the secretary chuckled

At breakfast

Merlin went up to Arthur and handed him his jacket.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it. Sorry for not giving it back earlier" apologized Merlin

"It's fine" said Arthut

"I'm sure it's more then fine that he didn't give it back" muttered Gwaine so only Arthur could hear.

Arthur scowled at him and Merlin looked confused.

"Uhh okay then I'm going to sit down with Morgana and Gwen" said Merlin slowly as he started to walk away. Arthur nodded and went back eating. When Merlin was far enough away Arhur looked back at Gwaine.

"He could have heard you then started asking questions" Arthur said harshly

"But he didn't so calm down" Gwaine replied

"But he could have"

"But he didn't"

"Guys stop it" interjected Lance "you aren't getting any where"

Both of them shut up.

"Oh by the way we are meeting up at outdoor games a hour and a half after breakfast. Merlin wants to go to arts and crafts first" said Arthur. Everyone nodded.

After breakfast Merlin and Arthur walk twords arts and crafts together. When they out there Merlin automatically grabbed some nice colored pencils and started to color in his sketch of the dragon. Arthur ended up sitting next to him making a very manly friendship braclet. At one point Merlin looked over at Arthur and smirked.

"Arthur are you making a braclet?" Teased Merlin "how cute"

"It's a book mark" Arthur retorted

"Of course it is Arthur Of course it is" Merlin said before turning back to his drawing. About a hour through Arthur had made two and a half "bookmarks" before he really had to stretch his legs. He turned to Merlin

" I got to use the restroom" said Arthur

Merlin just nodded and continued drawing. Arthur got up and left. When he came back he saw another guy he had never seen before talking to Merlin. He didn't think much of it till he saw merlin blush and give whoever this guy was a small smile. Arthur walked quickly twords them when he was almost right behind Merlin.

"Making new friends I see Merlin" Arthur said trying to sound normal. Merlin turned around and looked at him

"What? Oh this is Kyle. Kyle this is Arthur" Merlin said before turning around to continue talking to Kyle

"Merlin I hope this isn't to straight forword" started Kyle ignoring Arthur glare "but I think your a very nice and sweet guy who is certainly easy on eyes" Merlin blushed bright red "so I wondering if maybe you would want to hang out together just you and me" Merlin smiled sweetly at him

"That sounds great but I have to hang out with Arthur all day" explained merlin

"Oh are you two together" Kyle asked. Merlin looked suprised

"Uhh no" said Merlin and he explained the situation he and Arthur were in. Kyle nodded

"Would you mind if I came with you to OG" asked Kyle politely

"Yes" Arthur blurted out. Merlin turned around and glared at him

"He means yes you can come it's no issue" Said Merlin

That's not what I mean at all thought Arthur

"Hey can I talk to Arthur for a moment first?" Merlin asked. Kyle nodded. Arthur followed Merlin outside.

"What was that about?" Merlin asked sharply

"What do you mean?" Asked Arthur feigning innocent

"You were being rude to Kyle for no reason. He's been nothing but kind to you and your glaring at him and just being rude"

"I dunno something about him rubs me the wrong way"

Not to mention he's hitting on you thought Arthur

"Just please try to be civil I do like him"

Arthur felt his heart drop

"Wait like you like like him"

Merlin rolled his eyes

"I haven't heard it described that way since elementary. But no I don't like him like that"

Most likely becuase he isn't you Merlin thought

"It's just he's being nice and hes fun to talk to him so please don't scare him away" pleaded Merlin. Arthur nodded his head he wasn't happy about it but he didn't want Merlin to be mad at him plus it made him feel better Merlin didn't have a crush on the guy. Merlin called Kyle over and they walked to the courts together. Kyle and Merlin started talking about some show called Sherlock causing Merlin to grin. Seeing Merlin grin at another guy made Arthur's gut twist comfortably. Merlin and Kyle went and sat down at the bleachers with out saying anything to Arthur. Arthur stormed over to the rest of the group who was already there.

"Hey who's the guy with his arm around Merlin's shoulder?" Gwaine asked. Arthur's head snapped to the side and saw Kyle not touching Merlin. Gwaine started laughing. Arthur scowled at him.

"But seriously who is that talking to Merlin?' Asked Gwaine

"Kyle" Arthur spat out. A few people looked suprised at Arthur's tone.

"Awwww is Arthur jealous Merlin made a new friend?" Teased Gwaine

"He keeps flirting with Merlin" seathed Arthur

"You know if you would just ask Merlin out you could just tell him your dating Merlin and he would back off" said Gwaine

Wait this must be going mad feels like. I'm about to take advise from Gwaine thought Arthur

"I might just do that" grumbled Arthur. Gwaine grinned

"Well now that, that's decided let's continue are game since it was interrupted yesterday" suggested Elyan. Everyone got on their previous teams and started playing.

Kyle and Merlin

"So what's going on between you and Arthur" asked Kyle

"Nothing" said Merlin

"Do you want something to happen?"

Merlin sputtered and Kyle looked mildly amuse.

"What?! No of course not!" Insisted Merlin Kyle raised a eyebrow

"Ok maybe. But really can you blame me?" Merlin sighed

"I thought so. To bad really. Arthur doesn't realize what he's got. But I see you really like him so I'll back off. But I'll happily still be your friend" said Kyle. Merlin grinned

"Yeah that sounds good" Merlin said

"But if you ever decided to move on think about giving us a shot deal?" Asked Kyle

"Deal" agreed Merlin. Kyle smiled and they continued their conversation about Sherlock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is such as short chapter ive been really busy with school but i thought you gus deserved a update! i hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment they make me happy! thank you two people who left me a comment you are my favorite random people

Arthur glared at Kyle there was something about him that rubbed him the wrong way. Arthur chalked it up to him being jealous but it still made him uncomfortable. There was something about the way he looked at Merlin that he didn't like in the slightest. What really annoyed Arthur was he didn't know anything about Kyle. He must have gone to a different school because he's never seen him before. Gwaine was about to hit him in the head with the ball again to get Arthur back in the game but this time Arthur saw it coming and caught it and threw it back at Gwaine and got back to the game. After a while Arthur saw Kyle get and leave for what he assumed was the bathroom so Arthur followed him for no reason other than to tell him to stay away from Merlin. Arthur stopped when he saw Kyle go to Valient the Camelot High bully.   
"I think I can get Merlin to go out with me. Pendragon might be a small issue but nothing I can't take care of. I just need to convince Merlin that Pendragon doesn't actually care about him and is just using him" Kyle said smirking. Valient grinned   
"Fantastic. This is going perfectly. Soon the little dork will be crushed that not only does Arthur Pendragon not like him but his boyfriend broke his little heart" said Valient cruelly.  
Arthur felt his stomach twist from anger and worry. What Arthur wanted to do was beat the crap out of them but he knew he couldn't take the both of them plus he got in trouble he wouldn't be able to protect Merlin. He quickly went back to the courts to tell Merlin it was time to go back to the cabins anyway.  
“Where were you?” asked Merlin  
“Don't hang out with Kyle” Arthur said ignoring Merlins question  
“What?” asked a confused Merlin  
“Don't hang out with Kyle. He's planning something with Valient to hurt you” Arthur explained. Merlin frowned.  
“Just because you don't like Kyle for some reason doesn't mean you should make up lies” said Merlin angrily  
“I'm not lying!” shouted Arthur  
Merlin glared at him and walked back to the cabin angrily. Arthur gave a upset huff and followed him not wanting to get in trouble for not being with Merlin. Arthur saw Merlin out his headphones back in once he got back. He hadn't done since him and Arthur had became friends. Arthur felt something twinge in his gut but he ignored it.   
"Merlin you can't ignore me all day we still have to do two activities" Arthur. Merlin continue to ignore him. Arthur got angry.   
"Fine don't talk to me but I refuse to get in trouble and stay here longer with you because you refuse to talk to me" Arthur said coldly.   
"Oh don't worry we can go to the activities so you can stay out of trouble. Wouldn't want you have to spend more time with me" spat Merlin. Arthur winced at the words when he realized that it had sounded like that he didnt want to spend anymore time with Merlin.  
“Merlin thats not what I ment” Arthur tried to explain despertly   
“Save it Arthur I don't want to hear it” Merlin said coldly trying to mask the hurt in his voice as he put his headphones back and turned his music not noticing the desperate look Arthur was giving him.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry that I a haven't updated recently. But I have a question. Do you guys want me to post short chapters or wait longer and get longer chapters. Comment below to tell me what you want!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
